Black and White
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: Oneshot postep for Girl in the flower dress. Grant/Skye. Spoilers beyond


Title: Black and white  
author: Cindy Ryan  
pairings: none, Skye/Ward preship if you squint  
spoilers: Heavy for 'Girl in the flower dress'

At three in the morning Skye found herself in the Bus's gym. Ward had a room converted for her training after they needed more room than the cargo bay had allowed. She hadn't been sleeping well since Hong Kong. Scratch that she hadn't been sleeping at all. Every time Skye tried she saw the betrayal in Coulson's eyes or Ward's or the rest of the team. The lack of sleep was her punishment. She'd earned every one of the accusatory looks even if techically she hadn't betrayed them.

Sitting on one of the benches Skye reached for a pair of boxing gloves. The right one caught on her punishment bracelet and she blinked back tears. Finally the glove went around the bracelet and she clumped the gloves together. Perhaps if she kept up with the physical training she'd be ready if they ever let her back in. She wasn't sure when they'd release her from purgatory. She'd be ready when they did; ready to regain their trust. Their friendship.

The only one who had given her the time of day in the four weeks since Hong Kong had been Jemma. Skye was grateful for the other woman's kindness. They'd shared meals and talked about current events, entertainment gossip anything but what had happened. Though Skye was sure Jemma would listen if Skye ever wanted to talk.

Skye had been avoiding Ward. As much was possible in the plane. Even with living in a place the size of the Bus they still ran into each other in common areas. He'd glance her way briefly before pretending like she wasn't in the room. They'd made such progress before Hong Kong to have it revert to this coldness was worse than any guilt Skye was putting on herself. Some how she'd find a way to make Grant smile again. No matter how long it took.

The plane turned and Skye steadied herself against the punching bag. She wasn't sure where they were going. She was privy to that information these days. Most airports looked the same to her after awhile. Once the plane stablized Skye attacked the bag. Pouring her pain, guilt and frustration into every punch.

The door opening startled Skye. She wasn't sure how long she'd been working out. But if the sweat dripping off her body was any indication it'd been awhile. The person standing in the doorway caused Skye's heart to clench and she quickly retreated to the other side of the room starting to take off the gloves.

"I'll be out of here in a minute."The hacker stated as the door closed behind Ward. "You won't have to breathe the same air as me."

Skye hadn't even realized her S.O had moved until his shadow fell across hers. She flinched as he grasped the gloves that were half taken off. Her eyes widened and met his.

"You shouldn't train without a partner."Grant admonished quietly.

Skye laughed bitterly. "Jemma's the only one talking to me these days and she's needed in the lab."

Grant sat down on the bench pulling Skye down with him. She looked at the young agent warily.

"I'm really too tired for another guilt trip."Skye stated.

"I wanted to apologize."Ward began but Skye cut him off.

"I'm the guilty one you have nothing to be sorry for."The hacker commented as she pulled off the boxing gloves and set them aside.

"Yeah, I do. Coulson said it was up to me if I still wanted to be your S.O. If I still wanted to give you a chance."Grant continued as he stared at the wall in front of him. "I admit I was waiting for you to betray us...seemed too good to be true how fast you were picking things up; fitting in. There isn't a person on this plane who hasn't made a mistake. If it's one thing I've learned at S.H.I.E.L.D. there's many shades of gray not everything is black and white. With my background it's hard for me to see the gray but I'm trying."

Skye couldn't believe what she was hearing; she didn't expect this from Grant; not this soon.

"I'll do whatever I have too; to get your trust back."Skye promised.

"I don't expect anything less. If you think I pushed you hard before..."Grant trailed off with a brief smile.

Skye laughed.

"Seriously don't ever do that to me again. I need somebody to have my back."Grant stated solmenly.

Skye met her S.O.'s gaze. "You have me for as long as you'll have me."

Grant glanced at his watch. "We've got wheels down in twenty I gotta go. See you later."

Skye watched Ward leave feeling a weight lifted off her shoulders. She'd thought Grant would be the last one to talk to her; to offer friendship. She'd never been so happy to be wrong.

end


End file.
